The After Effect of What I Did
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: I was just sitting in my room. I looked up. Bad Idea. BALLS! Sequel to my story What Would I do? T for the hole in my face. Self insert weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room, reading when my eyes where drawn out the window. I don't know why. I don't know how. All I knew, I shouldn't have. I saw a black book, falling. My eyes widened. Oh god no. Not after what happened two months ago. Not now. I was hoping not ever. But there is was, falling in slow motion, right in front of my window. My hand slowly curled to a fist in Brutis's fur. "I am so screwed" I whispered.

About two minuets later, I was standing in front of it. It was just lying there on the grass, the words 'Death Note' clear on the front. I just watched it like it was going to jump at me. Hell, it just might for all I know! Very slowly, I reached for it. But my mind came up with a better idea. I swiftly pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched in L's number. I hadn't talked to him since I got out of the hospital. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Yes?" he said. "L, it's Hannah. We have a bit of a problem" I said, keeping my eyes in the note book. "What is it?" he asked. I looked down the road for a second. Really, REALLY bad idea. The damn book hit me in the side of the head. "Bloody hell!" I yelled, falling over. It landed in my lap and my phone had flung across my lawn. I glared down at the thing. "Damn you..." then a shadow came over me. I slowly looked up, L's yelling not really having an effect on me.

It was Ryuk.

"Balls!"

**I am going to make these long chapters, so it's more of a story. But do not worry! i shall update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the grass, staring up at the Shinigami. L had hung up the phone was on his way over here. "Hey there" Ryuk said. "Heyyy" I gave a small wave. He chuckled and looked up at my house. "Nice place" he said, walking through my front door. I blinked. Then I grabbed the Death Note and ran inside. He was looking around my living room. I got an idea and a smile came to my face. "I don't think I like the look of that smile. It looks a little bit to much like Light's" Ryuk said as I ran into the kitchen.

I found my fruit bowl and grabbed and apple. I held it behind my back and walked back into the living room. Ryuk turned to me and I held it out to him. He got all excited and grabbed the apple, taking large bites until it was gone. I heard a car door closing and foot steps coming up too my door.

The person started pounding on it. "Hannah! Are you in there!?" It was L. He must really be worried, he never yells. I opened the door slowly. "Heyyy..." I said, peaking back at the book on the table. "What happened?" he asked, walking in. He froze when he saw it. "The damn thing fell right out side my window and when I looked away from it, it flew at me. I didn't really have a say in the matter" I told him, crossing my arms.

L stared at it, a blank look on his face. But I could see the fight within him from his eyes. "Do you think Light had this happen?" L asked. I looked up at Ryuk. The Shinigami shrugged. "Possible...but not likely. How would he get it to me in the first place?" I asked, knowing that is _was _possible. L watched me for a moment before turning back to the Death Note.

He walked over to it and ran his hand across the cover. Then he looked up at Ryuk. L screamed and fell back.

"That's never good..." I muttered


	3. Chapter 3

L was sitting on my couch, watching my Shinigami like a hawk. I was lying on the floor, Ryuk was sitting in my chair, hence why I am on the floor! "So what do we do now?" I asked, looking up at L. He didn't look at me or respond, just watched Ryuk. "Your kind of starting to freak me out" he said to L. "_He _is freaking _you_ out!?" I asked, bursting into a fit of giggles.

They both ignored me as I laughed, but L looked down at me when it turned into a coughing fest. I sat up. "I know better then to laugh wile I'm lying down..." I muttered at myself, still smiling. "I believe that we should lock away the Death Note. So no one can use it. As for you" he said, turning back to Ryuk. "You will need to stay by Hannah or Me" The Shinigami looked between us. "I'm gonna stay with her" he said, pointing at me.

"Yay! I'm loved!" I cheered, jumping up. "You just don't freak me out as much kid" he said. I turned to him. "Kid!? I am nineteen!" I declared. "In a month" L said. "Oh shut your face...hey... how do you know when my birth day is?!" I had never told him. He was always to busy and I would have thought he didn't care. "I like to know these things about my friends" he said.

Friends? Were friends!? "Best friends forever!" I cried, hugging him. He was still sitting so it was weird, but I was me so I didn't care. "Maybe I should go with L..." Ryuk muttered. "Not a chance! Your stuck with me now!" I gave a mad cackle and sat back down on the floor.

...

I was sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie with Ryuk and L. L had said that he need to stay for tonight to keep an eye on the Shinigami for what ever reason, I wasn't really listening. But here we where. I had chosen to watch the Grudge. I was hugging a pillow and shoved my face in it every time I was scared. I didn't like horror movies much, so I was hiding my face often. There was a very horrifying scene and I gave a weird squee sound and forgot the pillow, putting my face in L's sleeve. I couldn't tell if he looked down at me or not, to scared.

"Maybe you should go to sleep..." I heard L mutter. "GOODNIGHT!" I yelled, running to my room. I locked the door behind me and looked around to make sure I was alone, no creepy women trying to kill me. I crouched down to the floor and very slowly crawled over to my bed. I put my foot up and the rest of my followed as quietly as possible. No way was I going to change and take the chance of seeing her in the bathroom mirror! FUCK THAT! But I slid my self under the blankets and closed my eyes, listening for any sign of movement.

Sooner than I expected, I was asleep.

...

I woke up very suddenly, screaming for no reason at all as I sat up with flailing arms. My door burst open and L ruched in. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked at him, blinked, looked at my door, blinked, back at him.

"YOU BROKE MY GOD DAMN DOOR!"


	4. Chapter 4

I was glaring at my soda, still pissed about my door. Even if L said he would have it fixed, he BROKE it! That is rude, you cant just barge in braking down doors, even if I was screaming! Ryuk walked in the kitchen. "Do you have any more apples?" he asked. "I'll have to go bye more. I can go now, I didn't plan on doing anything today" I said, setting down my can. He moved out of my way as I went to my room to change out of my clothes from the night before.

I grabbed a black tank-top, a grey jacket, and jeans. I wore my black combat boots as I normally did and walked into the living room. Ryuk was standing by the door, waiting for me. "Do you have a car?" he asked. "Yes, but the store isn't far. I'm gonna walk" I opened my door and locked it behind me. Ryuk had let his wings out and was flying slowly behind me like he did to Light.

"You where the one to get Light locked up aren't you?" he asked, floating to my side. I nodded. "How did you know all that?" he asked. "Well, I watched an anime when I lived in america. It was called Death Note. I guess you know what that is about. But I must have, I don't know, broke some dimensional plane or whatever when I moved here and when I saw Light, I knew the anime was true. I couldn't just let him wonder round, killing all he wanted!" I said, catching the attention of a man across the street. I waved at him and kept walking.

"You don't care that you look like your talking to your self?" Ryuk asked, seeing the man. "I don't see a reason to think that. I'm not talking to my self, just some one only I can see. Just because people cant see you, doesn't mean you aren't there" I stated. "That's technically talking to your self" he said. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. We got to the store and I bought twenty apples. It was a bit much but I didn't want to come back for apples every other day. On the walk home, Ryuk was practically drooling on my shoulder.

"Would you stop!?" I asked, speeding up a bit. "Sorry, I'm just so hungry..." he said, his eyes not leaving the bag in my hand. I glared at him. When the house came into sight, I saw a car in front of it. I stopped walking. Ryuk looked at me then at the house. "Who do you think that is?" he asked. "Why don't you go see?" I asked. Ryuk flew over to the car and looked inside, putting his hands up to look in the window. I shook my head as he came back over to me. "There is some guy in there, he is watching you with binoculars" I nodded and started walking again.

As I walked up to the front door, I turned to look at the car. I didn't do anything, I just watched the window where I could see his outline. Turning back to my door, I heard his car door open. No, I did not turn to watch him, I stepped inside and locked my door. "Go crazy" I tossed the apples on he couch and walked over to the window. I watched at he walked up to my door. I heard him knock, but I did not open it. He looked over at the window and he saw me. His eyes widened and I just watched him.

He walked over and knocked on the window. I hissed at him and ran away on all fours, into my bed room and out of sight. What? I like freaking people out. I listened for his car and smiled when it started. It left and I walked back out into the living room. Ryuk was looking at me weird and I shrugged. "You'll get used to it" I said, going to the kitchen.

I wanted to bake. "It shall be cake!" I said, pulling out the things I needed. It was chocolate cake, my favorite!

...

When I put down the frosting knife, there was knock at the door. I grabbed a slice of cake and walked over to the window. It was L. Shit, I had just made a cake! He would eat it all! Oh well, cant be helped. I opened the door and his eyes instantly went to the plate in my hands. I sighed and gave it to him, moving so he could come inside. He gave me an ADORABLE smile and walked in, spotting Ryuk on the couch. The Shinigami was watching a random show on TV. I walked in to get a new slice of MY cake. When I walked back out, L was sitting there, eating his cake.

Ryuk had not moved from his place on the couch. "So L, why exactly are you here?" I asked, taking a bite of cake.

"Well..." he started.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at L with an open mouth. "What...did you just say?!" I asked. L took a bite of his cake. "I said, Light got free from prison. He is very smart. It was bound to happen sooner or later" he said. Ryuk chuckled and I glared at him, making his instantly quiet. I turned it on L. "If looks could kill, yours would" the detective muttered. I stood up and started pacing. "No doubt he will come after me..." I said softly. "Yes, which is why I plan on keeping you close to me" I stopped and slowly turned to face him. "What?" He looked up from his cake.

"I am going to have you stay closer to me. You will need to stay in our building. That is why I came here, to collect you and anything you might need" he said, setting down his plate and standing. "You should start packing" He started walking to my room. "Hold up, why couldn't you call me and tell me this so I could be ready to go by the time you got here?" I asked, making him stop and turn to me. He shrugged and began walking again. "Damn him..." I muttered, running after him.

~Packed~

I stood at the door to my house. "I might never see this place again..." I whispered. "Don't worry, you will" Ryuk said, biting into an apple. I glared at him and closed my door. Slowly, I walked to the car. Watari was holding the door open with a smile on his face. "Thanks" I said, sliding onto the seat. L was already there and Ryuk told me he would meet us there. The door closed and I stared out the window as the world flew by. "This will pass" L told me.

I looked at him and smiled, then turned back to the window. My mind went to the cake. We had brought it with, L said he wanted more. But what if we had left it there and Light turned up. Would he do something to it? Would he just stare at it in a creep way? Why was I thinking about a cake so thoroughly? WOULD MY DOOR EVER GET FIXED!?

This made me mad and I turned to L. "What?" he asked. "Will you ever fix my door?"

~Drive~

I stood in my room, looking around at the blank walls and boring colors. "This will need to be painted" I muttered. Ryuk chuckled as I walked forward and set my bag on the bed. I started unpacking. As I was hanging up the last shirt I had, there was a knock. I turned and saw L standing in the door way of my room. I had left the door to the hall way open so people didn't have to knock. "Hey, I just finished unpacking" I tossed my bag in the bottom of the closet and closed the door.

"By the way, we need to paint this room" I said, pointing at the walls. He smiled and nodded. "I'll get right on that" he said, turning to leave. "Hey!" I yelled, running after him. "Can we do something? I wanna do something!" I grabbed his sleeve and he turned to look at me. "Like what?" he asked. I let him go and shrugged. "Can I have a computer in here?" I asked. L nodded and left. Ryuk walked up to me. "So what now?" he asked. "Who knows" I flopped down on the couch and pulled out my pone.

There was one unread text. It was Kasai. He was my boy friend. I had met him right after the Kira thing went down. I smiled at the text.** Wanna hang out? **he asked. **Not sure if I can...** I sent back. **Why not? Cant even go to the park we met at? **he asked. I looked at the door, wishing L would walk in so I could ask him. **I'll see. I think I need to ask my friend** I sent. **Why? Is this friend like your mom? **he asked. I could hear his laugh in my head. **More like Dad** I said. **Dad? It's a guy? **I knew what he was thinking. Me and L? Not likely.

**Yea, but it's not what you think. He's just looking after me. It's something with the Kira stuff** I sent back. **Oh, so can you hang?! **I laughed, he was so impatient. "What's funny?" Ryuk asked. "Nothing for you to worry about" I said. "Is it something for me to worry about?" I looked up and saw L looking down at me from the back of the couch. "Yea, can I go to the park to meet a friend?" I asked, sitting up. "No" he said. "Come on! He's, like, my best friend! I haven't seen him in like a week! We've both been working!"

L seemed to think about this. "You can come with!" I said. He sighed. "Very well..." he muttered. "Yay!" I stood on the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed shocked at this, but he should be used to it by now, I mean, it is me! I let him go and ran past him to the door. I waited at the elevator as he followed much slower. **Meet me there, bringing my friend!** I send to Kasai. We went down stairs and L told Watari what was happening.

"So who is this...friend...your meeting?" L asked int he car. "My boy friend Kasai" I said, staring out the window. L said nothing and I turned to look at him. He was looking at the floor of the car, a blank expression on his face. "You okay?" I asked, leaning closer to him. "Yes" was all he said.

Hmm...


	6. Chapter 6

I jumped out of the car and ran over to the lone figure standing under a tree. He turned and smiled at me as I ran up to him. His arms opened and he hugged me. L was standing a bit away not looking at me or the man with brown hair who's arms I was in. I looked up at Kasai. He had green eyes that could be friendly, or stab your soul. His skin was pail and he had a small scar on his cheek where a snow ball with a rock hit him when he was nine. His eyes where on me and they where soft.

I looked over at L, Kasai did as well, his eyes turning dark. "Is this your...friend?" he asked. "Don't worry, he's just a friend. Besides, I have you!" I said with a smile. He looked down at me with a grin. "So how have you been, I haven't seen you in a wile" I told him about work, I left out the hole Death Note thing, but told him that Light got free and that is why I was hanging with L.

After I told him about the Light thing, Kasai was much better about L being with us. "So your kinda like a bodyguard for her?" He asked the detective. "I guess you could look at it that way..." L muttered. I shook my head and sat next to Kasai at the base of the tree. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. "It's so good to see you again. But I don't think we can hang out that much any time soon after this" I said, looking up at him with a sad look. "Yea, you shouldn't be out in the open" he said.

I nodded at looked at the road. A bus came by and when it left, I saw someone standing there. My eyes widened as the man smiled at me. It. Was. LIGHT! "Shit..." I muttered. L looked at saw him as well. "We need to leave" He stood. Then another bus came by and he was gone. "Bye Kasai" I said, kissing him quickly on he lips. He smiled at me as I went back to the car with L. I waved as I slid into the car. He waved back when my door closed. On the way back, I glanced over at L. He was staring at me.

"That was close" I said softly. "We cant do that again. You'll have to stay inside" L muttered, turning to his window. "Good thing I like the indoors" I said with a sigh. When we got to the building, L hurried me inside, shielding me from unwanted eyes. Ryuk (who had disappeared wile we where at the park), came up next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "A wild Light appeared..." I muttered, making Ryuk chuckle. "So he is back..." he whispered to him self. I went to my room, leaving Ryuk with L and Watari.

When I got to my room, I locked the door behind me and ran to my bed. I had shoved my diary under the mattress. I pulled it out and grabbed a pencil. I wrote:

Dear Diary,

A wild Light appeared! Sorry, I cant help but write that down! But really, we saw him at the park when we where visiting Kasai. L had gone with me to keep an eye out for things like that. But Light+ in the city= Total Shit storm. For me at least.

I think I like L. I know, I have Kasai, but L is just so...L! He is hot, smart, kinda boring. Everything I am not! Will, besides the hot part. I never would have gotten Kasai if I wasn't a bit good looking. But yea. I don't think L likes me at all. Not in that way any way...I wish he did. I would dump Kasai in a heart beat!

Well...I would be nice about it...but STILL!

Gonna go now, I think L is here. HE MUST NEVER FIND YOU EVER!

I would DIE if that happened!

Forever and Always,

Hannah

I stood up and shoved the book back under my bed. Little did I know that L had been watching on the cameras. He didn't see what I had written, just where it was.

I was gonna find out that he knew soon enough.

This is called foreshadowing: BALLS!


	7. Chapter 7

I lye flat on the floor, humming a random song to my self. L was sitting in his chair in front of the screens, working on whatever. Ryuk was no where to be seen, most likely eating all the apples at some local market. "L, what are you working on?" I asked. "I'm looking for any information on Light we don't know yet" he said. "I thought we knew all there was to know" I muttered, rolling onto my tummy. "Well, he could have left some sort of internet of phone trail. I am searching the local places that allows internet access" he clicked on something and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up. "The Yagami house got a call from a pay phone a day ago" he pulled out his phone and called Light's dad. I tuned him out as he started talking and looked up at the screen. There was a bunch of stuff I didn't get up there. I mean a BUNCH! L poked my side and I jumped. "What?" I growled at him, not taking my eyes from the screens. "I need to go. You stay here" he stood and started walking away.

"Your just gonna leave me here?!" I yelled after him. He turned in the elevator and nodded as the doors closed. "Damn you..." I muttered, going to the roof. I found it was my favorite place. I think I would like it better at night. I'd have to come see later. But I walked over to the edge of the building and saw L's car drive away. I glared at it as I drove away and turned out of my sight.

"What the hell am I gonna do now?!" I yelled into the sky. Only the wind came back and I sighed. He wouldn't be gone that long...I hope. I sat down and watched the clouds fly by. Then a figure blocked my view. "Can I help you in some way?" I asked Ryuk. He chuckled and shook his head. "Just wanted to know what you are doing" He said, sitting next to me. "I'm watching the clouds if you MUST know" I said, lying back.

"Why? You don't seem like the type to do that" He muttered the last part, but I glared at him for it. "I like thinking about what shapes they are and that some one in some other part of the world will see something exactly the same, or totally different. I think about the journey they have waiting for them. How they will never stay in the same place, will never have a real resting place" I said, smiling at the sky.

"That's deep..." Ryuk sounded stunned. "You know, I only act like I do to make my life more fun" I said. "Really?" he asked. "Yes" I said plainly. "Why don't you try doing that around every one else? You might surprise them" he chuckled and I shook my head. "Come on, it'll be even more fun. Think about it" so I did think about it. He was right. "I just might..." I muttered, sitting up.

L was in for one hell of a surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked. "I'll be back soon. Meet me in the screen room" L hung up. "Rude..." I muttered. Ryuk had left a moment ago so I had to walk down there alone. The building was silent and kinda scary with only me inside. I heard other foot steps and I turned quickly. No one was there. "I am so fucking stupid..." I muttered, walking the rest of the way there. I sat in the chair next to L's and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

The door at the end of the room opened. I was still going to show L how I really was, just to mix things up. I didn't turn to watch him as he walked up. "Are you okay?" He asked when he sat down. "Fine" I said blankly, not looking at him. He didn't say anything, but I could feel him watching me. "What about the call?" I asked, still no emotion. "It was Light, but his father refused to help him." L said. "So we think. If you where the father of a criminal, would you just leave him out? You saw how sad he was when Light revealed himself" I said, looking at him.

L's eyes where wide, his thumb to his lips. I just looked at him, not blinking. We were having a staring contest. We sat like that for a good wile, neither one ready to give up or look away. L smiled. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked. "I'm not acting...for once." I muttered the last part, looking away from him. His head tilted to side. "For once?" he asked. I glared at him. "Don't ask" I growled at him. "Very well..." he mumbled, turning back to the screens. "So why did you want me to meet you in here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I just wanted to see you" he said. I didn't say anything. Why would he want to see me? I mean, I know where friends, but the way he said it was...different than a 'just friends' way. I looked up at the screens. They where mostly security cameras, but a few where showing the news. "Well, you've seen me, I'm gonna go to my room" I stood to leave. Just as I was about to push the elevator button, L spoke. "Hannah, what's wrong? You've never acted like this before" I turned and found him standing a few feet away.

"Ryuk gave me a good idea" I said. "And what would that be?" He asked. I pressed the button. I stepped in and pushed the button for my floor. "To be me" I muttered, the doors closing. His eyes widened as I lost sight of him. A smile came to my lips as I walked down the hall to my room. I heard the elevator go down and I knew L was coming up. When I got to my room, I locked my door. I didn't need him coming in here without knocking. "How'd it go?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Ryuk sitting on the couch.

The door knob started rattling. "Hannah" it was L.

"Perfectly" I muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

L had gotten into the main room, but I had blocked my self in the bed room. "Hannah, let me in" he said. "NEVER!" I yelled, laughing like a mad woman. "Well then normal you is back..." I heard him mutter. I chuckled as I shoved my dresser in front of the door. "What are you doing?" I screamed and turned to see Ryuk. "Oh, I'm keeping him out, dur!" Then I felt the dresser pressing against my back. I looked and saw L was shoving the door open. "HOLY TITS!" I pushed back on the door. It didn't do much good, he was a LOT stronger then me.

He was in the room now. "DAMN YOU!" I yelled, jumping on the bed. "You are weirder then before..." Ryuk mumbled. "That is because the more I'm the real me, the stranger the not me is" I smiled at him. L looked up at me for a moment. "Will you come down from there?" he asked. I glared at him and did not stand down. He sighed and I crossed my arms. "Fine then..." he muttered. I was confused. Until he grabbed my ankle and pulled. I squealed and fell on the bed. He pulled me down to the floor and keeled next to me.

I glared at him. "Damn you and your skills!" I growled. He just looked at me. "What? You pulled me down from there, what do you want?" I asked. "Why do you act different then who you really are?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "It makes life more fun for me. I mean, I would act like me, but it's just funny to see how people react to some one like me" I said, sitting up. "So...it's an experiment?" he put his thumb to his lips. "Yea, I guess you could see it that way" I muttered.

"Then why did you act like your self?" he asked. I pointed at Ryuk. "Hmm..." I looked at him. "Hmm what?" I asked. He just stared at me. "Well now that you know...get out" I stood up and looked down at him. "Why?" he asked, standing. "Because, it's my room and I said so" I crossed my arms and glared up at him. Now that he was standing, he was taller then me. "I don't think that is a good enough reason" Ryuk said. "This has nothing to do with you!" I yelled, turning my glare to him.

He raised his hands and walked through a wall, leaving L and I alone. I turned back to L. He was still staring at me. "Shoo!" I said, waving my arms around him. He didn't move. I groaned. "Please?!" I asked, grabbing his sleeve. Nothing. He just looked at me. "Fine, I'll leave!" I slipped through the small opening in the door and ran down the hall. I didn't hear him behind me, so I guessed he had stayed in the room. I practically raped the button and did the same for the button the the screen room.

When I turned, I saw L standing next to my room. I stuck my tongue out at him as the doors closed. I could just see him shake is head and it made me chuckle. When I got to the screen room, I jumped into L's chair and spun around in it. I was spinning wildly when L showed up. My laughter was filling the room and I didn't notice he was standing there. Only when he stopped the chair with his foot did I realize he was here. I smiled at him.

"Your in my chair"


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly opened my eyes. There was a blanket over my head. I pushed it off and shielded my eyes from the light coming through the window. "I do not remember coming up here last night..." I said to my self. I DID remember giving L his chair and dozing off in the one next to him. He must have brought me up here. There was a knock at my closed bed room door. I stood and slowly walked over to the door, not really giving a shit about my messy hair or clothes. The door opened to show me L. "Good morning" he said. "Yea...morning and...stuff..." I mumbled, walking back over to my bed. I fell onto the mattress, face down.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to eat something" he said, walking over to the bed. I groaned, not getting up. "Hannah" he shook my shoulder. I slowly turned my head and looked at him. Then I grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Once I got him down, I put my head on his chest. I snuggled into him and smiled. His hands hovered around me, trying to find a place to rest. His left hand went to my upper back and his right on the bed. "I'm not sure how I feel about this..." I heard him say.

I chuckled. "Your comfortable" I said, my smile widening. He didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and started to doze off. "Hannah" he said. "What?" I mumbled. "I...never mind..." I lifted my head and looked at him. "What?" I asked. "I need to get back, but you sounded tired" he said, looking down at me. I sat up. "I need to wake up any ways" I said. He sat up as well. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yea, yea, go back to your stuff" I said, waving him away. He stood, nodded, and walked out. I walked over to my closet. I opened it and looked over my dark clothes.

I grabbed a long sleeved black shirt and dark jeans that fit like a glove. I changed and walked out into the main room. Ryuk was lying on the couch, one arm thrown across his eyes, a leg slightly bend. I heard him breathing deeply and I giggled. There was a Shinigami sleeping on my couch. Interesting. On the walk to the elevator, I felt watched. Not like the 'L is watching me' feeling. A dark feeling, like an enemy was close by.

"Hannah!" It was L, he was talking over the intercom. "You need to come down here! NOW!" I ran to the elevator and waited for it. When I got to the floor L was on, I ran over to him. "What is it?!" I asked. L brought one screen to cover the entire monitor. It was the camera for out side the building. There, across the street, stood Light. You could tell from here that his eyes where wide and crazed. There was no one on the street. That was not right, there are normally people every where.

Light took slow steps across the street, walking up to the front doors. We watched as he reached out and pulled it open. L switched to the inside camera. L reached for the talk button on the intercom, but I grabbed his wrist. "Don't, lets make him think where not here" I said softly. L looked at me for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen. Light was looking up at the camera. Then he spoke. We had upgraded the security and now we had microphones through out the building.

"L. Hannah. I know you to are listening. I just wanted to say that I will catch you Hannah. You can try to run. You can try to hide. But I will find you. L, you cant protect her forever. She will fall and it will be by my hands. You know that. She. Will Pay." Light turned and walked out, leaving both of us shocked. I was scared. I won't try to hide it. Light was smart and I had no doubt that he would do all that he could to get me. I sank down into a chair and pulled my knees up. L turned to me.

"Hannah, don't listen to him. I wont let him touch you. I promise" he said, moving my hair from my face. I looked up at him. "How can you be sure? You have no idea what he is planing, he could have allies, he could force powerful people into doing what he wants. He could hurt you or Watari!" I said, starting to panic at the thought. I had kept them from dying once, could I do it again? "Calm down. Nothing will happen to us, or to you. We'll be fine" L said, cupping my face in his hands.

I nodded shakily. I didn't like this. Last time I knew what would happen, where they would be. This time, I was going in blind. No information, no plan, nothing.

I was practically dead already.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in my room, thinking about what Light had said. He could have gotten into the camera system and he could be watching me at this very moment. I buried my face in my knees and groaned. The bastard had gotten me scared and now I wasn't going to be able to do anything with out being watched. "Hannah" I looked up at Ryuk. "What did I miss?" he asked. I glared at him. "You are a dumb ass" I growled. "What?" he asked. "Light gave us a message" L said, walking up behind him.

"Really?" Ryuk said, sounding fascinated. "It's not cool man! NOT COOL!" I yelled, shoving my face in a pillow. "I HATE MY LIFE!" I screamed. Then I sat up and looked at L. "Can I go back to America? Nothing like this ever happened in America!" I said, moving to the end of the bed. L thought about that. "It might be a good idea..." he muttered. "WAIT!" I screamed, making them jump. "Why don't we just use the Death Note?" I asked. L and Ryuk both stared at me. "We know his name, we know his face. Let's take the bastard out!" I said, standing on the bed.

"It's a good plan" Ryuk said. L had his thumb to his lips. "I don't see why not..." he said, looking at the ceiling. "Who should use it?" I asked. "You will" L said.

...

I stood in front of it. The book that started it all. The Death note. It was open to the first blank page, a pen resting next to it. I slowly picked it up with my left hand. I looked at L who was standing on the other side of the table. He nodded at me and I looked back down at the book. Very slowly, I wrote Light Yagami. I looked up at L and gave a small smile. "Let's hope it works..." I muttered. "You are the only person to live through an attack from the Death note. I don't think that Light will" Ryuk said, walking up behind me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out, waiting for L to lock the door with like fifty locks before he walked with me to the elevator. I pressed the button for the top floor and L looked at me weirdly. "I'm going to the roof" I said. "I'll come with you" he said. I nodded and said nothing more.

...

Light fell against the wall of the ally, clutching his chest. His heart. He was having a heart attack. But how?! They must have a Death Note! But, he got rid of the one he had. He had not planed for this. As Light slid down to the ground, he knew that he was going to die. There was no way around this, no one to help him now.

He was utterly alone.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood at the edge of the roof, L to my left. I looked over at him. He was watching the sky, something I didn't really understand in his eyes. "L" he turned to look at me. "What do we do now?" I asked. He looked down at the street, the cars passing under us unaware of the dangers of the world. "We go on with our lives" he muttered. "I don't think I can do that. Not after all of this" I said, looking up at the clouds. "Let's not forget the Shinigami I'm stuck with" I growled.

**~One Year Later~**

I sat up and yawned. A knock at my door had woken me. I smoothed my hair and ran over to it. Ryuk was sitting on the couch, watching TV as he normally is. I opened the door, showing me some one I haven't seen in a wile. "Hey L, what's up?" I asked, moving aside to let him in. "I just wanted to come wish you a Happy Birth Day" he said, handing me a small box.

I stared at him. "How did you remember? I haven't seen you in a year" I asked softly. He just smiled at me. I opened the small box, reveling a small blue pendent on a silver chain. I gasped and held it up. "It's perfect..." I whispered. "Oh, fancy" Ryuk said, standing next to me. I glared at him and he chuckled. "Want me to put it on you?" L asked. I nodded and handed it to him. I turned and lifted my hair as he brought it down to my neck.

It rested lightly on my collar bone and I smiled. Turning to L, I gave him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held tight. "Thank you" I whispered as his hands rested on my back. I pulled back and he smiled at me. Why where all of his smiles utterly adorable? "Stay here, I'm gonna go make a cake!" I said, letting him go and running to the kitchen.

**~CAKE~**

I was about to go get L, but when I turned he was standing in the door way. I grinned and he walked up to me. He looked at the cake then at me. "Go ahead" I said, giggling a bit. As he stared cutting it, I thought about how much I have changed. No longer was I the perky little nightmare. I changed that a wile ago. There was happiness, but I was also the real me. I had gotten taller so L and I where about the same height when he slouched. I had gotten used to Ryuk being around me all the time. Kasai and I had spit. After the Kira stuff, I couldn't keep up with him.

L was the only person that I was really okay about being around any more, and I hadn't seen him since I moved back into my old home. L held out a plate to me and I smiled at him. "Thanks" I got out forks and handed him one. He walked out to the living room with me close behind. I sat in my chair and L sat on the couch next to Ryuk.

When I was done, I set my plate down and looked out the window. "Hannah" I turned to look at L. "Can I speak with you? Alone?" he asked. I nodded and stood, walking to my bed room. He closed the door and turned to me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. L walked up to me and all of a sudden I was very aware that I did not have a bra on. His face was very close to mine and I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "L?" I asked slowly. One of his hands cupped my cheek.

"How often do you think of me?" he asked. All the god damned time. There was barely a day when I didn't wake up thinking about him. But did I tell him this? Hell no! I wouldn't let him know that. Couldn't let him know that. I just stared at him with wide eyes. "I think about you a lot. Much more then I thought I ever would" He said, his face moving closer to mine. "Really?" I asked, breathless. He nodded and put his forehead to mine. Maybe I should tell him how much I think about him...

"L...I think about you almost every day..." I whispered, looking into his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Why are you asking me this?" I asked softly. L's smile faded and he looked at the ground. "There is still something I haven't asked yet..." he muttered. What? L reached into his pocket and pulled out another small box. "Hannah..." Holy tits. He opened the box and showed me a ring.

Oh. My. Gay.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on the bed, waking to a small sound in the kitchen. L was not in bed. God damn it! That man needed to learn the term SLEEP! I flung the blanket away and stormed into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light."L!" I yelled, making the figure jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said, setting down the thing he had. I sighed and leaned against the counter with a yawn. "Why cant you just sleep?" I asked softly. He walked up to me and put his arms around me. "Don't try to butter me up!" I yelled, making him jump away from me.

That was weird, normally he would just slowly back away, not jump. Hmm... But I brushed it off as I walked back to the room. "Come back to bed when your ready!" I called, lying down. Just as I closed my eyes, my phone started vibrating. I didn't bother to check the caller ID as I opened it. "Reddo, if this is another late night phone tag, I swear to god..." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Hannah" It was L. "What the hell, your in the kitchen! Cant you just walk in here?" I asked quietly. "Hannah, I'm not at home" he said. My eyes widened. "What?" I asked blankly. "I'm at HQ. Why did you think I was in the kitchen?" he was quiet for a moment. I could hear him clicking around, checking the camera's to the house.

"Hannah, that is not me. He may look like me, but that is a man called Beyond Birthday" L said. I sat up. "Hold on...your saying...that there is a not you guy who looks like you in my kitchen?" I asked. "No, he's standing right out side the bed room" L said. I stiffened. "Balls..." I whispered. "Who are you talking to?" The not L asked. "Reddo cant sleep so she's keeping me from doing the same thing" I said with a sigh. "Oh, are you sure it's not L?" he asked. "The hell are you talking about? _Your _L last time I checked!" I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'm coming home" L hung up. "That didn't sound like a girl" Beyond had gotten closer to the bed. "It was her boyfriend taking her phone." I said, setting it on the bed side table again.

I yawned and smiled over my shoulder at him. Then I noticed, he had a black shirt instead of white. "What's with the costume change?" I asked, lying back down. "Just thought I'd try something different..." he said, getting on the bed next to me. Oh hell no! This not L mother fucker was NOT going to actually sleep here was he?! But he lye next to me and put his arms around my waist. He was strangely like L. His body felt almost exactly the same, the only thing I could tell was not the same was that Beyond was thinner than L.

"I know you where lying about Reddo" he said. I didn't know what to say. "Why would you think that?" I asked. "Your trembling" Shit! I was! "Balls!" I yelled, rolling off the bed and dashing for the door. But he was faster then me. We all know that EVERYONE was faster then me! He grabbed my wrists and forced me to the ground. "DAMN YOU!" I screamed. A cloth came over my mouth and stopped my screaming. But it made my struggling worse. I kicked out at him but he sat on my legs. BALLS! "I see why L married you. I like fighters" he whispered. I did NOT like the tone of his voice.

There was a sudden pain in my head and every thing faded.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke suddenly to a loud sound. I was not at home. What had happened? ...OH YEA! I was kidnapped! Wait...I was kidnapped...fuck. But I wasn't tied up. In fact, I was in a bed. It was a very nice bed, king sized, black silk sheets. "God damn..." I muttered, running my hands over the thin black blanket covering me. "You like it?" I quickly looked up. Beyond was standing in front of a door, most likely locked. The light was better in this room and I could see the differences between him and L.

His face shape was just a little different from L's. His skin was slightly lighter, his eyes have a red tint to them. Beyond moved forward, making me want to back away. But I was on a bed, my back already pressed against the head board with Beyond coming closer still. "You seem scared" he said, tilting his head to the left. "Well, my kidnapper, who looks a bit to much like my husband, is coming closer and I am cornered. What reason do I have to be scared!?" I asked, sarcasm filling my voice.

A small chuckle came from him as he sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled my legs under me, getting as far away from him as I could. But he didn't stop at the edge of the bed. He crawled over to me and sat at my knees, his hand reaching out to touch my leg. Three words! Weird and frightening.

* * *

**L**

He sat in his chair, his mind reeling. Why had he taken her? Why would he go that far? "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a fighter" Watari said. Then the one person L had been waiting for came through the wall. Ryuk. "Hey, what did I miss?" He asked. "Where's the woman?" he looked around, looking for Hannah. "We where hoping you could help us with that" L said. "What does that mean?" the Shinigami asked. "A murder called BB or Beyond Birthday has taken her. Since she is the owner of the Death Note, you can find her right?" L asked.

"Yea, I can do that. I'll be back later" Ryuk left, making the worry in L just a little bit less.

* * *

**Hannah**

I sat alone in the room. Beyond had left, telling me he was getting food for me. There was a movement out of the corner of my eyes and I jerked. "Ryuk?" I asked slowly. "Hey kid, you don't look to good" I narrowed my eyes at him. "One, I am not a kid. Two, I've been kidnapped, how the hell and I going to look!?" I almost yelled. I didn't want to get Beyond in here any time soon so I spoke as loud as I allowed my self to. "I went to L first. He wants me to tell him where you are. Now that I know, I think I'm going to tell him, or maybe I wont since your being so mean to me" he said, turning his back to me. I just looked at him. "Fine. I'm. Sorry. Now go tell L what's going on!"

Ryuk chuckled and walked off through a wall, leaving me pissed off. Beyond walked in about a minuet later with a plate. He walked over and set it in front of me.

Toast?


	15. Chapter 15

**L**

Ryuk came through the wall, catching L's attention. "Ryuk, did you find her?" He asked. "Sure did, Kid's the same as ever. She's in a building off the cost about a mile or so. It's abandoned." Ryuk said. "Lead me there" L said, standing.

* * *

**Hannah**

I was sitting on the bed with my knees pulled up. Beyond had left some time ago. He did tell me where he was going and I didn't want to know. There was a sound out side my door, like some one had fallen against a wall. Was that Beyond? Was is some one else!? But the door opened, showing me the Not L. He was breathing hard and was holding him self up by leaning against the wall. He was looking at the floor so I could only see his dark head of hair. "Beyond?" I asked slowly.

He very slowly looked up at me, his eyes crazed. I'm not that smart, but I'm pretty sure THAT was not a good sign. He took a step forward. Then another. Then I was pinned against the head board with Beyond holding me down. "Hannah..." he whispered. How. The. Hell. Did he know my name!? "How...do you..." I stuttered, my eyes wide. He just smiled at me.

My body started shaking, not because of fear, because of cold. When Beyond grabbed me, it's like the heat was sucked from my body. The only place that wasn't freezing were my wrists. The one place Beyond was touching me. He seemed to notice because his smile faded. "You know I would never hurt you...right?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I said nothing. He had taken me from my home, locked my in this room, and scared the shit out of me multiple times. He seemed to get sad and his grip on my wrists lessened.

As his hands pulled away, his face seemed to get closer. Um...he was getting closer. He stopped when his lips brushed against mine. NO! I didn't like this! I was married!But...he was so much like L. I couldn't help myself! I closed my eyes and leaned into him, pressing our lips together. Beyond seemed stunned, like this was not what he expected to happen. I pulled away and put a hand to my lips. "I-I'm sorry...your just so much like L!" I said, starting to panic. Beyond just looked at me with wide eyes.

Ryuk walked through the wall the we BOTH looked at him. BOTH of us. Beyond could SEE him. WTF!? "Hey there kid" he said to me. "You have...a Shinigami?" Beyond asked, making me look at him. "You can see him!?" I asked, totally confused. Beyond stood and walked up to him. Ryuk leaned down and stared at him. They both said nothing for a wile. "Ryuk, what are you doing here?!" He turned his eyes on me. There was a noise from the hall and I turned.

"Hannah!" L yelled, running forward.


	16. Chapter 16

L's arms wrapped around me and mine around him. I didn't notice that Beyond was being handcuffed and led out of the room, L wasn't letting me go. "L, I'm fine! He didn't hurt me!" I said. L still wouldn't let me go. "Never do that to me again..." he whispered, holding me close. "I'll try not to make it a habit" I said with a laugh. He just shook his head and led me from the room. I saw Beyond watching me from the back of a cop car. I gave him a small, sad smile, making sure that L didn't see.

When I turned back to L, my lips where trapped by his. I was surprised at first, but I soon relaxed with my arms around his neck. I always craved his strawberry flavor. "L?" We pulled apart and L looked at Watari as I set my head on his chest. "We should get you two back to your house" the old man said with a smile. I smiled back at him and walked to the car.

Once we where inside, I realized something. "It's finally over..." I said, getting a look from L. All I did was smile.

* * *

**19 Years Later**

I sat in my car, waiting for her. All usual, she was the last one out the doors. "I'm so sorry! Charlie would NOT give me a moment of peace" she said, shoving her bag in the floor. I just shook my head. "Lara, you know how your father feels about us being late" I said, pulling out onto the road. She let her black wave of hair out of her clip and it fell down her back. My girl was perfect. That dark hair (from L), her blue eyes (from me), and her pail skin (both of us).

I drove down the road in silence, letting Lara get lost in her own little world as she always does. When we got to the house, I could see L watching from the window. Lara shook her head and I laughed silently. "Why is he always so worried?" she asked, getting out of the car. "It's something that happened before your brother or you where born" I said. "What was it?" she asked, looking at me with wide eyes. "I was kidnapped" I said. "Really!? You MUST tell me about it!" she said, opening the door.

"Took you long enough" L said, making Lara shake her head again. "Dad, it's not my fault Charlie talks my ear off" she said, going to her room. He looked after her and I could tell he was about to follow. "Oh, just leave her be. She's a teenager." I said, putting my arms around him. "She just doesn't understand" he sighed and smiled down at me. "The boy didn't either" A frown came to his face. "TJ still doesn't understand. He's _your _son, so he most likely never will"

"_My _son! I'm pretty sure _you _had a part in this!" I said, pushing him away. "And what part was that?" he asked, smirking at me. I glared at him and walked into the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, I heard a noise behind me. A smile came to my lips as I grabbed a strawberry. I ripped off the stem and put it half way in my mouth. I turned and grinned at a shocked L, the berry still hanging half way from my mouth. He leaned down and bit the berry, taking the half from my mouth.

I ate my half and he took my lips with his. Just when it was getting good, Lara walked in. "Ew! Just please with the public make out scene!" she screamed, falling back with hands over her eyes. L sighed. "We cant do anything with this kids in the house..." he muttered, moving away from me.

I just smiled.

* * *

**END**


End file.
